


Noisy

by trueprinci



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Creampie, Hand Jobs, Kinda?, M/M, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, moaning kink, sound kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9615023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trueprinci/pseuds/trueprinci
Summary: Noctis feels himself standing over a precipice, looking down and seeing  nothing but white below. He rocks his body against Prompto's, marveling in how Prompto's hips have methodically begun to meet his every thrust."Prompto..." He keens. "Please be as loud as you want. Who cares if we wake them up, I want this, with you, right now."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teaandhunni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaandhunni/gifts), [webtastic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/webtastic/gifts).



> hey! i've never fucking played ffxv!!! this is for ria and han cuz i wuv them. anyway i use masculine terms to refer to prompto's genitals cuz he's a trans man. cool? cool

"Eager, are we?" Noctis muses, placing his hands on Prompto's hips where the man straddles him.

All Prompto can do is whine in response.

Noctis snakes his hands up Prompto's trembling form, brushing his thighs and stomach. He gingerly lifts Prompto's shirt over his head, mussing up the blond's hair.

"What's got you so worked up?" Noctis asks in a whisper, looking up into Prompto's eyes. Prompto averts his own.

Prompto mumbles something, muffling his words with the apprehensive hand he's placed over his mouth.

Noctis caresses Prompto's hair, and then gently tugs on his hair. "Speak up, I can't hear you."

Prompto gasps in shock, and falters. "I've been thinking about you all day, your rough hands, your tongue, your..."

"My...?" Noctis tenses his hold on Prompto's hair.

"Your cock." He musters up the courage to admit, nearly choking on his words.

"Good boy." Noctis praises, loosening his grip and opting to stroking Prompto's hair.

And just like that, Noctis crushes their lips together and they're kissing hungrily like there's no tomorrow. Prompto, pliant in Noctis' lap, actually drools into Noctis, mouth full of saliva. Their kisses are open and wet, working on each others lips and tongues. Soon, Noctis' shirt is hoisted over his head, Prompto exploring his chest with excited hands. He finds Noctis' nipples, and Noctis sighs into Prompto's mouth. They make out as Prompto explores happily, brushing his eager hands up and down. He tugs at the waistband of Noctis' pants, pulling back with a curious look in his big blue eyes, lips slick with saliva.

"Be a good boy some more, and I'll let you in." Noctis chides, voice soft.

Prompto whines again, but complies, dropping his hands. He places them obediently in his lap, waiting for his next command.

Noctis tilts up his chin to kiss him once, sweet and chaste. Prompto's eyes are wide, full of wonder. Prompto's teeth graze his bottom lip when Noctis palms at him through pants.

"Noct-" Prompto cries, sweet and broken.

"Let's get these off." Noctis suggests, but it's more of a gentle command as he tugs down Prompto's pants and boxers, and Prompto shifts and wiggles the rest of the way out.

"You're noisy." Noctis complains playfully. "We can't wake Ignis and Gladio, can we?" Although the "we" definitely means "Prompto" in this case. Noctis honestly got off on how loud Prompto was, but tonight in their tent, they had to be quiet.

Prompto nods, and Noctis knows he will genuinely try to obey, but will most likely do a lousy job. The man is just too loud for his own good.

Noctis reaches down and touches Prompto's swollen cock, slowly rubbing the pad of his finger over the sensitive area. Prompto keens against his touch, bracing himself against Noctis' chest, fists clenched.

"Fuck, Noct..." He sighs against his neck, breath hot.

Noctis, satisfied with getting Prompto to squirm, continues to rub in circular motions, adding the pressure he knows Prompto likes.

"How's that, pet?" He whispers into Prompto's ear, earning a sufficient shiver from the blond. He tries out a word they've never used before, pausing verbally but keeping up his movements to get a reaction.

"So good..." Prompto says a little too loudly. "Can I touch you, too?"

Noctis couldn't deny that he was hard, perhaps on the verge of leaking precum. He wanted to torture Prompto a little more, but his needs won over. Besides, he wasn't yet done making Prompto come undone.

"You may." He allows, letting Prompto happily yank down his pants.

Prompto awes at the length in his hand, and Noctis grabs the hand holding his dick.

"Get them wet for me." Noctis commands, shoving Prompto's fingers into his own mouth.

After making a surprised choking sound, Prompto complies, eagerly tasting his own fingers. He brings them in and out, quickly fucking his own face with his fingers, eyes glazed over. Noctis notes the lewd sucking Prompto is doing, and that he has completely lost himself to lust.

When Noctis is satisfied with Prompto's work, he takes his hand again, guiding it back down to his cock. Prompto quickly strokes in earnest, eliciting a heavy sigh from Noctis. Prompto's hand is hot and wet as he twists his wrist around to eagerly stroke Noctis.

Noctis goes back to rubbing Prompto, this time switching to his thumb so his fingers can tease at Prompto's wet hole.

A moan rips from Prompto, far too loud. "Noct, please, I want your fingers inside me." He begs.

Noctis presses a finger to Prompto's lips, effectively shushing the desperate-eyed man. "You sure are making an awful lot of demands. Can you keep quiet?"

Prompto's eyes widen, then narrow, brows knit. "Make me."

Noctis immediately takes the finger he pressed against Prompto's lips and pokes it past his lips and teeth, sliding against Prompto's tongue. He adds a second and third finger for Prompto's insubordination. Prompto moans around his hand, and Noctis picks up his thumb's pace on Prompto's cock. He continues to just tease his opening ever so slightly, causing Prompto's strokes on his cock to become frantic.

"P'ease." Prompto vibrates around Noctis' fingers. He moves his fingers beneath his tongue so he can get out, "I'm dripping for you."

Noctis honestly can't say no to that, and adds one finger inside the man. He crooks his finger, and Prompto moans loudly, sweet as music. Prompto's movements on him are delicious, in the way he plays with the head, and ghosts his fingers below the base.

It doesn't take very long for the two to turn into a panting mess, both leaning against each other for support in their rubbing and stroking. They're both physically sweating, and Prompto has a slight tremor to him.

Prompto looks up and meets Noctis' eyes, a hazy baby blue. "Noct, I want you inside me."

"I'm not sure how much longer I can last, is that okay? Can I cum inside you?"

Prompto's eyes light up. "Of course, I'm your pet, do with me what you want." Prompto winks in his lusty haze. "Plus, I think it would be super hot."

That earns a laugh from Noctis, and Prompto grins broadly.

The two lay down on their sides, Noctis hoisting one of Prompto's legs up and open, spreading Prompto lewdly. He rubs his cock teasingly against Prompto's wet hole, Prompto's cum meeting slick with Noctis' precum.

"Noct, please!" Prompto utters, this time remembering to whisper. He digs his teeth into his lip.

Noctis, also not being able to wait a second longer, eases into Prompto. Prompto yelps at the new heat inside him, and Noctis' fingers fly back to his mouth.

Prompto is so _hot_ as Noctis fucks in and out of him, squeezing and tightening around his cock. Prompto's breath comes in hot puffs around his fingers as he tries to fight his moans down. It's so deliciously warm inside of Prompto that Noctis can feel himself falling and falling closer to the edge with every thrust.

Noctis bites down on Prompto's shoulder, suppressing his own moans into Prompto's freckled skin. Prompto cries out, hands clasped together like a prayer, since he can't find anything else to take purchase on.

"Noct, you're so good, so good..." Noctis removes his fingers from Prompto's mouth to hear his sweet nothings. "I love the way you fuck me."

Noctis feels himself standing over a precipice, looking down and seeing nothing but white below. He rocks his body against Prompto's, marveling in how Prompto's hips have methodically begun to meet his every thrust.

"Prompto..." He keens. "Please be as loud as you want. Who cares if we wake them up, I want this, with you, right now."

He doesn't have to tell Prompto twice, as his moans immediately turn up a notch, now out in full form. Prompto moans like a fucking porn star, and Noctis can't think of anything better in the world as his mind goes white.

He cums as he bites back into Prompto, hips bucking and stomach clenching. Noctis spills himself inside of Prompto, as the blond in his arms chants his name like he needs it to survive.

Noctis rides out his orgasm inside of the man he adores, gently continuing to rock his hips. When he comes down, he leaves a flurry of kisses where bite marks are imprinted. He picks his pace back up with his thrusts, knowing Prompto still needs to cum.

With all the kisses and fluttering attention Noctis lavishes upon his neck and nipples in turn, it doesn't take long for Prompto to come apart. His body shakes, clenches, nearly dances, as his orgasm wracks through him. His moans are at their loudest as he cums, and he slowly loses momentum and falls silent, syncing his calming breaths with Noctis'.

Noctis pulls out slowly, and the two of them watch as cum sluggishly flows out of Prompto, thick and white. It's always a sight to see; Prompto filled to the brim with Noctis' cum.

As they come down from their respective highs, the pair gently tucks themselves into the same sleeping bag to cuddle.

"Ignis and Gladio are gonna be so mad." Prompto breathes, interlacing his fingers with Noctis'.

"They're gonna be pissed, but that can wait until morning." Noctis grins, planting a feather-light kiss on Prompto's freckled nose.

**Author's Note:**

> ignis and gladio yelled at them super hard in the morning


End file.
